Inuyasha's Favorite Thing
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome are both bored and lonely, will at least one of them be happy? Or will they both? Please review, it will help me with my writing.


Inuyasha's Favorite Thing

Hey all of you Inuyasha fans! I decided to be nice and put something up for one of the best animes on the planet. So I hope all of you laugh and review!

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (I wish I did though.)

Enjoy!

Kagome sat at her desk working on algebra problems. She wrote and erased and sometimes stopped to think for a few seconds, before writing down the answer with a self satisfied grin. She stopped after her last one and sighed. She wished Inuyasha were here, she missed him more than she would admit to. But for some strange reason, she missed his cute little puppy ears the most. She sighed again. 'I must be going crazy, he is in the feudal era through the well. It's not like he is going to come here because he is bored and misses me.' She thought. She changed into a black tank top and shorts, and I mean short shorts.

She went to draw her curtains away from her window and open it. When she did, she breathed in the fresh summer air and sighed for the umpteenth time that night. She really missed him. She looked down and saw that the shed door to the well was open. She was confused. She knew for sure that she had closed it. 'I must be imagining things,' she thought. Then she saw something she knew she didn't just imagine. She watched as something red streaked out of the door. Kagome gasped as it leapt to her window and her eyes widened when she saw what, or rather who, it was.

Crouched there before her, with little silver ears erect, was Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome. Miss me did you?" he said mischieviously and a devilish smirk. She quickly stepped back and stuttered out, " M-Maybe." He smirked again. He jumped in through her open window. When he finally actually looked at her and saw what she was wearing, he blushed insanely. She smiled at him coyly. They both sat on her bed and Inuyasha, much to her surprise, put his sword to the side. He sat so close to her, she could feel his body heat, and hear those ears twitching.

Okay, she just wanted to scratch those ears so bad, it was ridiculous. Okay, scratch that. It was ludacris. She felt herself pratically twitching with the want and she knew she needed to calm down. 'It's not like he is going to let that happen any time soon Kagome. Get a grip on life.' She thought, depressed. Inuyasha noticed her shivering and closed the window so it was only cracked. She was still shivering and he grinned ruefully. He pulled off his robe of the fire rat and draped it around her shivering form. "Thanks." She said, pulling it around herself. She then smiled and asked, "Why did you come Inuyasha? You don't normally just show up in the middle of the night like this." He blushed, hard. "I got sort of lonely." He admitted. He sighed and looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was still blushing. She grinned and then got an idea.

Inuyasha started when Kagome shifted so her back was against his shoulder and chest, but did nothing to stop her. Instead, he put his arms around her and held her close, his chin on her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply in contentment. He smelled good, like apple trees and fresh streams. Inuyasha spoke suddenly in her ear, "Tell me Kagome. Why did you actually want me here?" she gulped and slowly turned to face him. "I was lonely and I uhh… missed you." She said, blushing insanely. Inuyasha felt his eyes widen and then he grinned mischeviously. Then the unspoken message came to him and he was surprised.

'She loves me! That is what she means!' he came forward slowly and got one arm around her waist and put one hand under her chin. "Inu… yasha?" Kagome asked confused. She got no farther. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Her heart fluttered and her eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, under his silvery hair. It was strangely wiry and soft at the same time. When they broke away, he closed his eyes. Kagome decided to be brave. She cautiously reached up and started scratching around the base of his ears. The soft, furry appendages twitched slightly, brushing her hands.

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and Kagome started and looked very confused at him as she heard a small growl of pleasure. She continued doing what she was doing, and he started letting out happy dog sounds. He lowered his head down, so he was almost in her lap. She seriously had to refrain from giggling then. She moved on to gently rubbing his ears. He growled again in pleasure, and she kept at it. He laid down his head in her lap. He fell asleep and she kept rubbing his ears. It felt awesome to him. So gentle and soft, it lulled him into sleep. He hadn't had someone rub his ears in years. Not like this anyway.

Kagome saw that once he was asleep, she just kept touching those cute little puppy ears. Then she felt tired. She shifted and laid down, cuddled against a sleeping Inuyasha. His head was on the pillow next to hers and she cuddled into his chest. He unconsciously put his arms around her and she fell asleep as did he.

End~


End file.
